Phantom Dharak
'''Phantom Dharak' is a Bakugan and Dharak's only evolution in the anime. He is Emperor Barodius's Guardian Bakugan so far in the anime. It was later revealed that Code Eve caused the evil in his heart to mutate him into Razenoid, and imprisoned him and his master in an alternate dimension. Information Description Phantom Dharak is a double-strike Bakugan with a fierce attitude. He has quadruple wings which make Phantom Dharak one of the most advanced Bakugan. Pointed horns sprout from his head to prevent attacks. He knocks out the opposition with sidewinder leg kicks. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 29, Dragonoid Colossus and Nurzak talked about the first two Bakugan created from the Sacred Orb, the first being the Dragonoid which had a shadow of and the second being the Dharaknoid which had a shadow of Phantom Dharak. Also Dragonoid Colossus also mentioned that some DNA of the Dragonoid and the Dharaknoid are in every Bakugan. In episode 34, Emperor Barodius's Guardian Bakugan, Dharak, evolved into Phantom Dharak due to Kazarina fusing his DNA with Blitz Dragonoid's. Also when Kazarina asked if Emperor Barodius wanted to rename Dharak's name he renamed it Phantom Dharak (even know that is his real/true name) and now that he has some of Blitz Dragonoid's DNA, this means that he has become a hybrid Bakugan, meaning that he is half Gundalian and Vestroian, which would now allow him to pass through the Neathian 3rd Shield without getting defeat (like in episode 27 when Krakix tried to destroy it but he was then defeated. Also after his evolution, he became obsessed with defeating Drago but his master, Emperor Barodius, ordered him to calm down and he immediately returned to his calm subservient tone. Later on, he and Barodius were going to Neathia to destroy the 3rd Shield, but before they went, he said to Kazarina, "Do not lay a finger on Drago, he's mine", meaning that he wanted to destroy/defeat Blitz Dragonoid himself in a battle. In episode 35, he was used by Emperor Barodius to destroy the Neathian 3rd Shield and he destroyed it with one strike. Before he could destroy the 3rd Shield he had to go into it because it had a DNA Barrier that prevented Gundalian DNA (including Bakugan) from passing through it, but now because he evolved from Blitz Dragonoid's DNA, he had become a Hybrid, alllowing him to pass through the 3rd Shield without getting defeated. In episode 36, he didn't battle but he just watched the battle against the Neathians and the Gundalians because all the Gundalian were doing fine and they didn't need any help until Dan and the others showed up. In episode 37, he watched the battle against Strikeflier and Blitz Dragonoid and he said "You're going to learn the hard way Drago because now I'm the Ultimate Bakugan". He later battles Blitz Dragonoid, Hawktor, Dragonoid Colossus, Phosphos, Rubanoid, Contestir, Akwimos, Coredem, Raptorix, and Linehalt and lots of other Neathian Bakugan alongside Strikeflier, Lythirus and lots of Gundalian Bakugan. He then defeats all the Castle Knights with Photon Gladiator,' '''and the battle couldn't be decided due to the episode finishing. In episode 38, he finally starts his battle against Akwimos, Raptorix, Linehalt, Coredem, Hawktor, Aranaut, and Blitz Dragonoid alongside Strikeflier, Lythirus, and lots of other Gundalian Bakugan. He defeats everyone except Blitz Dragonoid in one hit and also destroys Gill, Krakix, Airzel, and Strikeflier in one attack due to Gill's assassination of Kazarina, and Airzel and Strikeflier trying to protect them. He later destroys Stoica, Lythirus, and Dragonoid Colossus when Lythirus blinds Dragonoid Colossus with an attack, because Drgonoid Colossus about to destroy his master,but he just destroys all of them with no hesitation. He later battles Blitz Dragonoid by himself but when they got close they were transported between dimensions alongside Dan and Barodius due to Code Eve. In [[Destiny Revealed|''Destiny Revealed]], he, Barodius, Dan and Blitz Dragonoid listened to Code Eve about the origin of Bakugan and how he and Drago were always destined to battle each other to determine who would become the Ruler of All Bakugan. He then battles Blitz Dragonoid and wins the first round, but is defeated in the end. Unable to accept defeat, he and Barodius try to take the Sacred Orb's power by force, but Dharak is unable to handle the power and was thought to be destroyed along with his master. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Dharak reappeared in Re-connection during flashbacks from previous episodes. In Behind the Mask, Razenoid reveals that he was once Phantom Dharak, and that Code Eve used his anger and hatred to mutate him into his current form and banish him to a reverse dimension along with his master Barodius, who was also mutated into Mag Mel. In The Final Takedown, a ghostly image of Dharak appeared in front of Evolved Razenoid. ; Ability Cards * Thunder Gladiator: * Photon Gladiator: * Exodus Shaker: * Chaos Magnalia: * Barrow Laia: * Tempest Shield * Lavolta: * Darkness Shaker: * Evil Bind: * High Skewed Shaker: * Hyper Guns End: Game It is part of the BakuDouble Strike series. Thus, there is a button and when you push the button, Phantom Dharak will open all the way like Phosphos, Snapzoid, Avior, and Blitz Dragonoid. It also has a G Power on its wings that can be used on an enemy's Gate Card, just like Dartaak. The Darkus version has 820+100 Gs in BakuBoost and 700+50 Gs in BakuTriad, the Haos version has 800+50 Gs and the Aquos version has 670+80 Gs. His other Attributes are unknown. It was released in September. Trivia * His shoulders resemble Lythirus's hands and Smashtor's. * Some Battle Gear can't attach to Phantom Dharak because the button that reveals the wings, extra Gs, and shoulder heads stands in the way. Some Battle Gear includes Riptor and Smashtor. * In the anime his shoulder claws open with the rest of his ball, unlike other Bakugan like Phosphos and Avior who need an ability to open the extra parts. * After he evolved from Dharak, Barodius "renamed" him. In episode 12, however, Dan read Lumino Dragonoid's name off of an ability card, so it is unclear whether one can create a name for a newly evolved Bakugan. This may have been because Dharak did not evolve naturally, or it may have been just a nickname. * He is the only main Bakugan without a Battle Gear. Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuDouble-Strike Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Energy Holders Category:Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Deceased Bakugan